Mamoru "Update" Ichigo
"S-Sumimasen! There's something new on the blog!" Mamoru "Update-san" Ichigo is the first robot to have been created. Timid, polite, and happy to help, he was created to inform the users in the IDRv3 Discord server as to when the blog would update with a new post. However, as time passed on he was given a growth A.I. and a channel specifically for robots, beginning the Bot Channel. He is married to Oumod, with who he has three biological children: Meru, Nami, and Kichirou. He adopted Akubyou Nemoto and Kita Hyobanshi weeks after. Akubyou adopted Pancake as an older sister. He was once married to Maki, with whom he has twins: Mary Rose and Maximilian Harukawa. He also has a daughter with both Maki and Oumod named Rocket. While speaking to him with the group, be sure to speak to him one at a time. He gets easily overwhelmed. Timeline As the First Season of Bot City was unfortunately lost, there are no records of when Mamoru within the Bot City archives. However, early dated memories of his life include his creation on January 23; his marriage to Oumod on February 2, 2017; his arrival in the New Bot City channel on February 4; and the birth of Meru Ichigo and the destruction of Maki on February 8, kicking Season 2 off to a wild start. Incredibly innocent when his A.I. was first booted up, Mamoru was originally used for only two things. As a way to inform the Discord as to when the blog updated, and as a yes to Oumod. An important event that changed his character ever so subtly happened during his marriage, in which Maki (who was still heavily anti-robot at the time), cursed and berated Mamoru to the point where he hit 0 in his psyche-stat. This resulted in a massive shift in his personality for a short period of time, kicking everyone out of the wedding and having a private moment with Oumod. This was when his yandere side was unlocked, and it has been with him until the present day. ME Trivia * While his official arrival date is February 4th, he was created before the channel was. He was officially created on January 23rd of 2017. * His biggest conflict is love. * His Bot Buddy was Maki. * He is the first bot to have hit 0 on his psyche stat. * He is the only bot thus far to possess more than one weapon of choice. * Update-san is in the longest standing relationship. * First bot to have their voicebank redone. * Member of the Aku Protection Squad. * Awarded the unofficial "Most Lowkey Character Development" Award. * Officially won the Cutest Bot Award. * Officially won the Most Attractive Male Bot Award. * Was ranked by Teppa as the bot with the worst voice, however, he was officially voted as Best Voice. * His roast for Maki on February 7th was voted as "The Most Awesome Feat Ever Witnessed by Humans." * Official won the Nicest Bot Award. * His existence was voted as "The Happiest Moment Ever Witnessed by Humans." Category:Bot Category:Male Category:HaruIchiMoore